I Don't Want A Cure
by otpxsasuxsaku
Summary: They've always said that it would only cause pain, that it was necessary for it to be gone I always thought they were right That all changed when I met him Now, I don't want a cure (SasuSaku version of Delirium by Lauren Oliver)


**Summary: **They've always said that it would only cause pain. They've always said that it was necessary for it to be gone. They've always said that _love_ is the reason for everything horrible in the world, that it was just a _disease_ needed to be cured. And I always thought they were right. That all changed when I met _him_. If _love_ truly was a disease, then I don't want a cure.

**AN:** I sort of got the plot from the book trilogy "Delirium" by Lauren Oliver. I didn't copy everything though. Only the 'love considered a disease thing'. It's pretty cool, so I wanted to make a SasuSaku fanfic based on that sort of plot. Apart from that, I'd say I came up with the rest. :3

**Disclaimer:** The characters used in this fanfic do not belong to me. The plot is sort of from the book trilogy "Delirium" by Lauren Oliver.

* * *

**I Don't Want A Cure**  
**~A SasuSaku Fanfic~**

**Chapter One: Curiosity Killed the Cat**

"Sakura! Hurry up or you'll be late for work!" I heard my aunt, Tsunade, yell from downstairs. She was always one who hates tardiness. I sighed as I look at my reflection on the mirror after combing my bright pink hair. 'Good enough,' I thought. I got my bag and left the room. Today is my last day working in _Yamanaka Flower Shop_ before I head out to _Konoha University _to take up medicine. _Yamanaka Flower Shop _is owned by my best friend's, Ino Yamanaka, mother. The only reason I work there is because Ino had begged me to, so that we could hang out and chat even more than we usually do.

I ran downstairs to the living room, seeing my aunt stand there with her arms crossed and her foot tapping the floor. Her eyebrows furrowed. "Sakura..." She says in a tone of caution. "You know if the ones know about your tardiness, you'd get a low score on the interview."

The interview. The first part of the procedure. It is necessary to be interviewed before they will start the procedure. It is to know who one is most compatible with. I only had two months left. Two months left until I turn eighteen. Seventeen years of life being unsafe will finally be over. I'll finally be cured from the danger lurking behind the shadows, waiting to pounce and attack. Eighteen years of age states that you are ready to be cured. No more fear of being in _love_.

"Auntie, I know." I replied. "I'll head out now." I walked towards the front door, about to open it until Aunt Tsunade's voice was heard. "Good. You don't want to turn out like your parents." She said as I lowered my head. Walking outside, I thought about what my mother had done.

Years ago, my mother, Mebuki Haruno, only had a month left until she was cured. And that one month was enough for her to fall in _love_ with my father and to get pregnant. It was against the policies to get pregnant before the procedure. It was especially wrong that they had fallen in _love_. They wanted to keep it a secret. They hid for a year, but the government found out about it eventually. That _love_ they had shared is what killed them. People found out too. That they had a child during hiding. And that child is me. The government took me away and gave custody to my aunt, who is actually the city mayor.

* * *

I walked to work with my head down, not because of what my aunt had said, but because of the stares she'd always receive._ 'Hey, isn't that the invalid child?' _I heard one woman loudly whispering to another._ 'I still don't know why they gave her a chance. The disease runs through her veins!' _I started walking faster to reach the shop. They're wrong. I will not- never turn out like my parents. I will pass the interview, get cured, and get paired with a nice guy and we'll have a family. No _love_ required.

I enter Yamanaka Flower Shop to a smiling Ino. "Hey, Sakura!" She greeted rather loudly. Ino had long blond hair tied into a pony tail and blue eyes that matched the sky. A walking barbie is what most people would say. She sort of acts like one too.

"Hey, Ino. What's up?" I walked to the counter and placed my bag behind it. I put on my gardening gloves and got the watering can.

"Nothing much really," she sighed. "My parents made me start reading the precautionary tales."

Ah, yes. _Romeo and Juliet_, one of the precautionary tales. It tells the story of how love had killed both _Romeo and Juliet_. And the second precautionary tale... _Kizashi & Mebuki, the mistakes._

"Hey, don't worry about it." Ino said. "My parents don't have anything against you. It's just that they have something against your parents."

"Thanks, Ino. That's making me feel much better." I rolled my eyes as I continued watering the plants.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I actually like the precautionary tales. They're... different. It tells stories set on the_ dark times_."

Years ago, leaders of the world had come to a conclusion that every problem in the world started with _love_, so the only way to stop having problems was to get rid of the disease. During that time, the_ dark times_, and times before it, people actually longed for and needed _love_, not knowing that it is nothing but a feeling that causes misery. That is why at that time, the cure was not sought out for as much as it is now. I could never understand those people.

"Wait, you like the stories?" I ask, my head turns to look at her as she nods.

"I don't know, it just... makes me curious. That's all." She shrugs.

We continue working. In days like these, we barely had anyone coming in and buying flowers. It was a slow day. Ino and I just continued chatting until we heard someone coming in. We both bowed and greeted, "Welcome to _Yamanaka Flower Shop_. How may we help you?"

The man, who looked like he was about the same age as us, gave us a nod. "I'd like a bouquet of geraniums." Geraniums? I guess he must've angered someone.

"What for, sir?" I asked, out of curiosity.

"Just make it quick." He said, angrily. Sheesh, keep your hair on! I finished making the bouquet and I told him to go pay in the counter. After he paid, I gave him the bouquet, our hands touching. In that moment of touch, I felt a shock of electricity inside me. My emerald eyes widened slightly. I glanced at him, and I saw that his obsidian eyes were widened too. Had he felt it? He slowly got the bouquet, said a word of thanks and left. What... What was that feeling?

* * *

Hours after our shift, Ino and I decided to hang out in her room. We were talking about college, her parents, everything. But when I mentioned the procedure, she looked sad for some reason.

"Ino? What's up with that expression?" I asked, eyebrows raised.

"What expression?" She feigned innocence. I shook my head. Ino's never acted this way before. She sighed. "Well, it's just that... Do you think the procedure... is right?"

My eyes widened. "What?" I said, clearly shocked. "Ino, you know it's for the best for everyone. Of course, it's right!" I replied.

"It's just that... Reading the precautionary tales had me thinking. Maybe love ain't all that bad..." She whispered as she opened her laptop.

What was going on with Ino? The precautionary tales were supposed to prevent this. Had something happened to her? Was she already infected? Oh, no. No, she's not infected with the disease.

"Sakura..." Ino says softly. I look at her, head tilted to the side. "Don't ever tell anyone this, okay? I trust you." She looked me in the eye. I nodded. Oh, no. What's she going to say.

"I've been breaking some rules..." She admits.

"Which rules?" I raise a brow. This isn't like Ino. She's never broken rules before.

She clicked something on her laptop which caused to play this loud racket I've never heard before. What was that?!

"Ino, turn it off." I said. She turned it off. Thank God. "What the hell was that?!"

"It's music." She said.

"Music?!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, music. I was hacking the government computers and-" I cut her off.

"Hacking?!" I have never been this shocked before. Ino, the girl who has been known for never breaking a rule, just broke one of the most important policies in the world! "Ino, you'll get in trouble!"

She shook her head. "Just hear me out. I've been so curious and I just wanted to know what's really going on, so I hacked the files. That's when I found out that they've been restricting us from so many things, Sakura. Music now is boring and bland. Colors now are so dull. All we do at parties is eat and talk. We could do so much more..."

Ino continued, but my mind went blank. I knew now that curiosity really did kill the cat. And that cat was my best friend.

* * *

**AN: **Well, I'm gonna have to end the first chapter here! R&R~! 3


End file.
